


Luminance

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: Reese and Finch kiss in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up going with the cliche kissing in the rain one XD 
> 
> This was really challenging from the sketch to the coloring. It was my first time trying to draw people kissing and I don't know if I succeeded X'D It was also only my second time trying to do a night scene so the colors and background were tricky. But overall I like it, even though I had to crop it in landscape because of the umbrella from hell...
> 
> Anyway the thing with this one was just that I pictured them walking at night in the rain and Reese just kinda randomly takes Finch and kisses him and he almost drops the umbrella. Hope you like this one too and I'll work on another one soon.


End file.
